cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasainn
|- |'Capital City:' || Nummenor |- |'Official Languages:' || Sassnach & English |- |'Government:' • Monarchy | Monarchy His Gracious Majesty King Esus, King of Sasainn, the land of Georgia, its colonies, overseas territories and dependants |- |'Founding:' | May 2006 |- |'Timezone:' | GMT |- |'Date Format:' | dd/mm/yyyy |- |'Population:' | 152,00 |- |'National Anthem:' | Sasainn, the blue. |- |'National Motto:' |Si νis pαcεm, pαѓα βεllum, ναε νicτus |- |'Currency:' |'Florin' |- |'Information Current as of:' |Oct 2008. |} The United Kingdom of Sasainn is a left leaning, Francoist, Monarchy of Celtic ethnic culture and Norse Religion. The Kingdom is spread across various islands and lands of the Southern Atlantic Ocean. Sasainn has a long and rich history, and was a constitutionally bound as a member of the NPO since near its founding. Sasainn left NPO and became a member of Mostly Harmless Alliance. Currently Sasainn is a member of the Cult of Justitia. Geography The main island group, actually named Georgia, consists of steep mountains reaching 2800m in height and wide fertile valleys running from the central spine of mountains (The Calhadras Mts.) to the ocean. The main island gorup consists of a number of rocky outposts and small islands, most of which are uninhabited. Cod Rocks being the furthest flung part of the main group, over 120 km away to the east. Three small isolated islands set to the north and west of the main island group make up another part of the kingdom. Cuhna, and Gough are fiercely protected although sparsely inhabited. Two archipelagos of islands curve south from the main island group towards Antarctica, despite their size, the climate of these islands mean few live there. During the third Great War, Sassain captured Malvina (Falklands irl). These islands are considered a self governing territory. The Kingdom, overseas territories and dependants of Sasainn. (Note: Actual CN populations inflated and area of irl locations altered (usually enlarged) for RP' purposes). History Ancient History Sassain'''s main island was settled many hundreds of years ago, and a loose system of clans ruled particular glens and valleys until unification by King Belanor the first of the '''Thor'ins (great Kings). The two largest tribes at the time of unification were the great Scotti and Icenae tribes. Collectively these tribes, who lived in the northern and southern part of Georgia were called Sannachs by the other peoples, a name derived from the word for 'traveller'. Unification into one people came mainly through agreement as the clans united against external forces as the island was threatened by nearby Falkland Island inhabitants. The Growth Years and the Great Patriotic War King Esus the first, became ruler when his father King Teranus stepped down after 50 years on the throne, having seen Sasainn take its first steps to industrialisation. Under King Esus Sassain grew quickly, the King had educated himself and the nations administrators on the art of beurocracy and government. Sasainn after a national vote decided to become an independent nation within the great and glorious NPO. An extract of King Esus' famous speech in support of joining is below; "We do this, not for protection or even glory we may expect. But to be part of an empire that is more than just us. To be part of a greater whole for a greater good. We have friends in the NPO and look to their teachings to further our nation." At the start of the Great War the attacks came immediately, and the nation was unprepared. Two aggressors each launched 3 cruise missiles and two attacks each sending the county immediately into anarchy. Sasainn's fate was sealed early on when a third nation, Wickastan, attacked. For the next 6 days Sasainn received 6 attacks a day and 6 if not more cruise missiles. Such death, such destruction wrought havoc on the people, cities, and infrastructure of the country. Post War Sassain and the 'Second Great War' At first it looked hopeless, but the wealth and spirit on which the country was founded upon remained. Railways were renewed and some key highways built. Infrastructure generally was improved and the economy took off. Post war Sasainn was a boom country with the NPO's kick start. The Kingdom has now been expanded to include nearby islands and territories, including; Gough island, the South Orkney Islands, and Tristan de Cuhna (irl names). Spurred on with yet more generousity from the order, Sasainn experienced a revolution in growth and prosperity between cyberweeks 02/11 and 3/11. This was actually the coming together of many great projects, whose opening was to be on the same day. Sasiann also carried out its first successful nuclear test, deep within the Calhadras mountains. Formerly commissioning the 'Emperor Dilber' the day afterwards. As a second world war enveloped the Cyberverse, the people of Sassainn looked nervously on, remembering what had passed previously. Many enemies of the Order were defeated. Total losses: 210 infra, 20 tech, countless miles of land, and about 2000 citizens. By the time the Third Great War came, Sassain had established itself as a military power with skill in the art of war. Sassain was promoted to the NPO’s Theta battalion (Tier 2) and was active from the very first declaration of war. Immediately a GATO target (Caesura)was found, and anarchied, money and tech were stolen and infrastructure destroyed. Followed quickly by a Legion and NAAC target (K Kris and Seppietopia). Other combatants included Illium, ruler Wallace of NAAC. Approx total loss: 410 infra, gained 140 tech and many miles of land. Sassain was now able to self finance recoveries and using the technology and land gained in the war experienced a post war boom, spurred by construction and population growth. Sassain could now proudly claim the Falklands Islands as part of its growing sovereign territory as well as the northern tip of Ross Island. Several new improvements including the long awaited national clinic and police networks were purchased during the boom. July Developments Sasainn undertook many small, but cumulatively significant changes in Cybermonth June. The nations standing within the Order was greatly increased. A major jump in infrastructure was achieved and the country shifted from an officially 'mixed' religion (although effectively Norse) to an official state Norse. The great henge, the largest stone circle in the world, was completed after 150 years of work, on the Tor of Aval on the 5th. Valhalla The Moldavi Rebellion caused massive public demonstrations, riots and open revolt. Groups of opposing Trotskyites, Moldavians, and Independents clashed with security forces and each other on the streets. The three branches of government debated the issue for days, and a state of emergency was declared. The King imposed direct rule under section 2 of the constitution, and submitted the last stage of the International Affiliation Reform Act to the moot, for approval; three months earlier than planned. A further amendment was also included, which was passed by all three branches; the Application for Vahallan Membership Act. The Unjust War, where Sassain fought against Legion members on behalf of Valhalla. The decision, which was seen by many in the country to be against the Justice League and the principles of Francoism, was difficult. But loyalty was the key consideration. Sassain's membership of Valhalla was not without event. Within a few weeks of joining, Valhalla launched a short blitz upon the Confederation of Allied Nations. The Victory was swift and easy, tech and land were gained. A month or so later, the Unjust War began. Valhalla had in effect allied itself to the Unjust, this caused widespread demonstrations across the nation. The Congress bowing to public pressure voted to surrender to the NpO knowing Sassain would secure good terms. This was overuled by Moot and Monarch. The war was actually quite uneventful, neither side did much damage to the other. The Valhallan leadership managed to get peace with legion without surrendering. The full terms of this peace have never been disclosed. In September Sassain ran for Chancellor of the Valhallan Bank. Sassain celebrated its 500 CN Day by officially opening the Interstate System of Sassain. The Samhain Event In the weeks following the Unjust War, Sassain increasingly found its self gravitating back towards the New Pacific Order both in terms of government position and popular opinion. Several weeks (game time months) before the Samhain festival (Halloween), the Congress moved to introduce legislation for the nations reapplication into the Order. The King was known to have supported this move for some time, and the Moot agreed to pass legislation requiring a full referendum. It was considered by most observers that as the nation of Sassain was by long history Francoist, that gravitating towards the NPO was an inevitability and that there was no coincidence involved in the concurrency of national and NPO policy and positions. The referendum was even more strongly worded than the first. KingEsus was especially keen to see that the nation did not lose face or appear indecisive in its leaving and then re-joining the NPO. The referendum was carried 84% for, 12% against and 2% spoiled. Contact was made with old friends to ensure a quick and orderly re-admittance. The whole debarcle was considered a humiliation for the nation, and made many of the statements and policies made at the time of leaving the NPO embarrassing. The great festival of Samhain held great significance that year. The new flag was unfurled and dignitaries from other NPO nations invited to the traditional feasting. The Quiet Years TO ADD Government *'Head of state: King Esus' Maintains the final say on all laws and enactments, can override the Parliament or Forum at any time, but only with the agreement of the Moot. * The Moot; Appointed executive branch. Judges, professors and other learned individuals sit within the Parliament which is self appointing. The King is symbolic chair person, but will often deputise. * Parliament; Democratic proposing and debating branch. Based upon proportional representation. Tends to based upon political parties. * The Forum; Democratic, proposing and debating branch. Representatives are elected based upon geographical areas (Parishes and Communes). Although also dominated by the main parties the Forum tends to have more individuals and local issues parties than the Parliament. Economy Sasainn has as native resources, uranium, mined deep within the Calhadras Mountians, and spices grown on the south facing slopes in the north of Sasainn and on its northern-most island territories. Other raw exports include, fish, cider and gold. Manufactured goods exported include, construction equipment and train locomotives. Transport Sasainn built itself a relatively comprehensive railway network, first down the western coast north and south from Nummenor, then at massive expensive and using very impressive engineering, built a railway through the Calhadras mountians west - east. During the great 'great jump' many of the railways were renewed and 2 new high speed lines were completed including a 30 mile long tunnel under the Calhadras mountians. Sasainn takes it railways very seriously and they remain the main form of medium distance travel and preferred mode for freight transport . Sasainn was late to adopt wholescale highway building, but shown the fagility of railways during the great war and changes to distribution patterns post war, a network of freeways was constructed. The network as a whole was openened during the 'great jump'. Culture Sasainn is of Celtic ethnicity. Family, music, food and drink, are considered to be the main addictions of the country. A pervasive sense of national paranoia exists, borne from the great war, and the procurement of nuclear weapons was considered the number one priority for some years, the key election issue not being 'if Sasainn should procure them' but 'who would push the moot to procure them as quickly as possible'. Religion in Sasainn is generally non orthodox and based upon Norse and Celtic paganism. Fundermental to Sasnach Norse is the almost scientific belief in an 'earth energy' or 'god'; Gaia. The emphasis is upon an earth energy (similar to the eastern tradition of Chi). Historically the religion is split between Esoteric Gaianism, and orthodox and non conformist Gainism. Esoteric Gianism is the belief in the energies of the earth (Chi), represented as Gaia. To esoteric Giainists, Gaia is neither sentient, nor responsible for day-to-day events. The detailed concepts are difficult to understand, but Esoteric Giainism very much supports concepts such as evolution and believes that the deities are in fact human constructs useful to explain the world around us, in this way it is almost atheist, but believes that ceremony and especially music are a key to tuning into this earth energy, and in religious principles relating to the sanctity of nature (as opposed to sanctity of life). Traditionally, educated people, kings and the philosophers were privy to the difficult concepts of Esoteric Giainism. The most common beliefs of popular Gainism and its polytheism can be summed up with the 'tenant of protection': The Vanir keep us, We worship Ægir and Njörðr above all others, who keep the seas calm, Njord keeps our sails filled with wind, Freyja sees to our feretility, Wodan will show his face in our battles. Military Since the first Great War the nation of Sasainn has prided itself on a large and strong military. Its nuclear deterrent is based upon high altitude planes which can drop any of the nations standard warheads on any part of planet bob within hours. At least 3 of the 10 planes are in the air at any one time. Sasainn aims to procure the economical maxiumum of 20 nuclear warheads at the earliest opportunity. Category:Nations Category:Nations of Antarctica Category:Island nations Category:Member of Cult of Justitia Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Former member of New Pacific Order